Trophy Wife
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: Stephanie has the life every woman dreams of, she has the perfect husband and the perfect career. At least that's what everyone thinks. But behind closed doors, Stephanie's life is anything but perfect. She couldn't take it anymore & tries to escape but to no avail. The question remains will she ever get away from a man who refuses to let her go?
1. Trophy Wife, nothing else

**My God why am I starting another story? . I should learn the meaning of the word "break"**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming tonight, It really means a lot to me, I would like to thank a few people that have helped me get to this moment starting with-"

I zoned out as I listened to my husband begin his speech, he had just won an award for all his hard work and dedication that he put into the hospital. He was moving up in rank, not only was he the head of all the surgeons and doctors, he was now being promoted to head of the entire hospital and not just this one, but the entire branch of WillMen hospitals in Atlanta.

I watched on and gave a smile here and there, as I did this, I would catch a few glances from the other wives or women at the award ceremony as well. The hate and jealousy was hilarious to me. They envied me, everything I had they wanted. My career as a CEO at a huge business firm, jealous because I had my own while they had to depend on their man for everything. The clothes I wore, jealous because I could wear top designer clothes once and throw them away if I wanted. The cars I drove, yes their's was nice, but mine were better. My house, they lived great but I lived excellent, even jealous about the top dollar chefs and fast working maids that were there at my every command. They wanted their husbands to be in the position that mine was currently in. And speaking of my husband, they wanted him as well, they think I don't know, but I watch and hear everything and I see how they flirt with him.

Basically I have the perfect life in their eyes and they want it and will do anything to have it. But boy are they wrong, why? because despite what you think, my life is far from perfect. My husband and I give the perfect performance, we should win every damn oscar that there is to win. Women envy my marriage, but the truth is I envy theirs.

"And last, but most certainly not least, I would like to thank my beautiful wife Stephanie. She is my world, the love of my life and I don't think I could have made it as far as I have without her help and her determination for my success, thank you baby, you're everything to me and I look forward to sharing this huge milestone with you for an eternity" Paul said as he held his glass up, giving a toast to his wife.

"awww" was the response from the crowd.

"oh my god hes so sweet" said one lady

"My god he is just so romantic" said another

"She is too lucky"

"such a perfect marriage."

Stephanie smiled and held up her glass as well, acknowledging her husband's kind words and she blew him a kiss. She took a sip as she listened to the chatter coming from women in the room.

_Pssh. You bitches have it great compared to me._ Stephanie thought to herself.

As Paul was finishing up his speech, Stephanie stared at him, but not with eyes of love but with deep hate.

_Yeah, just go ahead and live it up you rat bastard. Just let everyone think you're Mr. Fucking Perfect, because thats all you know how to do. Just pretend, just to protect your image. Why don't you go ahead and tell them how you treat me at home huh? how if you don't get your way you throw temper tantrums, how you verbally abuse me all the time...and how you physically abuse me. I can still taste the blood in my mouth from when you backhanded me in the car right before we pulled up to this event. Smart move dumbass, yeah, just let your wife walk in here with a big ass mark on her face. Better be lucky I know how to do my own make up and can make magic happen within minutes._ Stephanie thought to herself.

The truth is, their marriage, their lives were all a huge lie, at least in Stephanie's eyes they were. Paul walked around like everything was fine and dandy while on the inside Stephanie was slowly dying.

_How could the man I once loved so much, become so cruel and hateful?_ She thought.

As Paul stepped down from the podium, he stopped and talked to one of the ladies that walked up to him.

_Hmm, wonder how long you've been fucking her, or maybe you'll get your first taste by the end of the night, you cheating bastard_. Stephanie thought.

If Paul has in fact slept with this woman or if he does eventually, it won't be the first time seeing as he constantly cheats on Stephanie whenever the opportunity arises. Her feelings didn't mean shit to him.

After he finished talking to the lady, she placed a piece of paper in his jacket, probably her phone number, he walked towards Stephanie with a huge grin on his face. "Hey baby" he said kissing her on the cheek

"aww" went one woman as she walked by

"Hi" Stephanie said softly. " You did great on your speech"

"Thank you." he said kissing her hand. "Would you mind having the first dance with me?"

Stephanie smiled. "You know I wouldn't" she said as she let him lead her to the dance floor where soft music began to play and she leaned her head down to lay it on his shoulder as they moved to the music.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to act a little more enthusiastic at these things you know" Paul said, the soft tone leaving his voice.

_Well its hard to when you don't wanna be here...or with you._ Stephanie thought.

"Sorry"

Paul smiled as he looked at the people watching. "You always are, you aren't worth shit" he said as he dipped her and kissed her lips making the women in the crowd go wild.

"see, I have nothing to be enthusiastic about seeing as my husband treats me like shit and is the asshole of the century" Stephanie said as he let her back up.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass?" he said as he grabbed ahold of her waist a little tighter.

Stephanie closed her eyes at the contact, she was still very sore from when he kicked her a few days ago.

He let her go. "Maybe if you acted the way you were supposed to, you wouldn't get treated the way that you do" he said as he gave the audience another smile.

"And how is that?"

"You know" he said as he spun her.

"I won't know unless you tell me" Stephanie said getting slightly annoyed as she came back into his embrace.

Paul smiled as he pulled her in front of him so that her back was leaning against him and he was holding her as they continued to sway to the music.

"Still being a smart ass I see, just wait till we get home". He said nodding his head with a smile." You just **_wait_**. I'll give you something to be smart about" He said into her neck as he gave her a small kiss there.

"Just hit me" She said as she shrugged.

"what?" he said pulling his head back to look at her like she was crazy with a snarl on his face that was quickly hidden with a fake smile.

"You heard me, just hit me in front of all your little friends and your new bosses so they can really see what kind of a man you**_ truly_ **are" Stephanie said as she started to walk away but he quickly grabbed her yanking her back hard into his chest, placing his hand on the lower part of her back. He smiled at the crowd as they smiled back at him, not noticing what was truly going on out there.

"You just want to make this difficult don't you?" Paul said as he eyed Stephanie.

The music stopped and the audience applauded the couple. They walked off the dance court hand in hand as other couples began to fill in and dance themselves.

"oh my god, their love is so beautiful I'd die to have it" one woman said as she walked past them.

_Be careful what you wish for lady, I said the same thing. I got it and now I wish I would have never met him. I'm nothing more to him than just a pretty face to carry around on his arm. Just a girl to show off to his friends, someone to bring to the diners with his bosses and friends. Other than that, i'm nothing more to Paul Levesque and I never will be nothing more than just a **Trophy Wife**._

* * *

**You like? or You no likey? lol just give it a chance before you get pissed at Paul, I mean, people change haha :-)**

**Also, in this story i'm going to be going back and forth from Stephanie's point of view to narrating it myself. Technically you shouldn't do that when you write but who the hell cares!? this is fanfiction! screw you English teachers! and your dumb rules. lol. I have also updated my other two stores** _(A New Beginning: I'm never looking back **and** I'm no longer your dirty little secret._** Please go check out the updates if you haven't already :P)**


	2. Well that didn't last long

**Author's Note:** This isn't professional but I have to do this because it was bothering me. So there was a reviewer on this story and I won't say their name but you said you were disturbed by my story and something along the lines of making celebs out to be bad people. Firstly I'm the biggest HHH and Steph mark you can find, I'm not making neither of them out to be a bad person. This is a Fan** FICTION** site. Writing a story doesn't mean i'm making them out to be a bad person, if that was the case then you shouldn't watch any TV, movies or wrestling period because someone is ALWAYS made out to be the bad guy, but that doesn't mean that's what someone thinks of them in real life, its just what makes for good entertainment. This is no different, i'm not bashing HHH or saying hes a bad guy, I love him, in my mind he's my husband lol. Go read my other three stories and you shall see that he is a nice and loving husband. Who wants to write the same story over and over again? It was time for a change in my stories and I chose this one, in the future expect to see Stephanie in a different light as well as I have already started making other stories. Well, rant over, back to the story lol.

* * *

"You look beautiful as always"

"Thank you" I replied as I gave Adam a smile. He was Paul's new assistant surgeon. I've known him for years but I didn't know him know him if you know what I mean. Up until the past few weeks leading up to Paul's big promotion, I've only had causal conversation with him here and there. But he was always polite, he's a very handsome young man, he's only a few years younger than Paul and two years younger than me. Young, smart and mature, that's more than I can for somebody else. _*cough* my husband *cough*_

"Well i'm only stating the truth" Adam said as he flashed Stephanie his beautiful smile

"Hello Adam, Enjoying the event?" Paul said as he walked up behind Stephanie and gently placed his hand on her lower back.

It was moments like this that I couldn't understand how a man like Paul can treat me like shit but just his bare touch and sometimes just the sound of his voice does wonders for me. I get goosebumps whenever he touches me, and he sends a chill down my spine but in a good way. Even though he was faking the hell out of it, it's times like these where all my feelings in some fucked up way seem to get stronger for this bastard. I hate it.

"Of course"

"And my wife" Paul said as he gently lowered his head and gave Stephanie a passionate kiss on the lips.

Another chill. _Damn you, you rat bastard! stop fucking with my emotions! Just let me hate you, ugh. _

Adam let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "ah, we were just having casual conversation that's all" His nervousness was so obvious.

"mhm" Paul simply replied as he slowly pulled back from the kiss and stared a hole through Adam. Paul's jealousy never failed to shock me how he could literally flirt and fuck with any woman he wanted, but If I as dare say Hi to another man then i'm the bad guy.

"Well, um. I'll just be going now." Adam said pointing away "Stephanie it was a pleasure"

I smiled. "As always Adam, it was wonderful talking to you" I said as I opened up my arms and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back tightly and gave my back a small rub as we pulled away and he smiled again. He nodded at Paul before walking away. I knew what was to come of this.

"So how long have you two been fucking?" Paul said with malice in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because I talk to someone doesn't mean i'm fucking them or trying to have an affair, if anyone should be questioned, it should be _you_. I saw Tiffany giving you her phone number."

Paul smirked. "Don't worry about what I do"

"And don't worry about what **I** do" I said as I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"right now is not the time or the place to smack the hell out of you, but don't think for one second that I won't drag your little ass in the back somewhere and do it"

"why? because hitting me makes you feel like more of man for what you lack in the bedroom?" I said knowing damn well I was lying. No matter how much I hated the bastard, I couldn't deny his God given talents in the sheets.

Paul tightened his grip on my arm. "Listen here you little...nevermind" He said as his face quickly changed back into a smirk. "Because I know you're lying, even you can't deny my talents" He said as he gave me a kiss on the lips once again. "Actually, if my mind serves me right, you were screaming out my name this morning."

I rolled my eyes. _So first he threatens to beat me, now he's poking fun at our intimate moments._ "ugh" I scoffed.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I think it went a little something like 'ooh, ahh, right there baby', please don't stop' " Paul teased as he smiled at Stephanie.

_This is going to be a long ass night. _Stephanie thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stephanie locked her Lamborghini Aventador as she put the keys in her gym bag and headed for the gym doors. She was digging around for her headphones when she bumped into someone.

"OH!" She said as their water bottle, headphones and iPhone came falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry" she said as she quickly bent down to get them.

"Jeez, you'd think the CEO of a billion dollar company would be less clumsier than this"

Still crouched down on the ground, Stephanie smiled as she rose to her feet with the items in her hands. "Well hello Adam"

"Hello clumsy Ox." He said flashing that beautiful smile of his.

_damn he has beautiful teeth, I wonder who his dentist is. _

"You like something you see?" He said as he slowly turned around with his arms open.

_oh yes, I see a lot of things I like...Stephanie what the fuck, you're married._

I laughed at his comment. "Oh, I was just admiring your mouth"

He gave Stephanie a weird look.

"I mean...it's just that...you...then...never mind you have beautiful teeth"

His shoulders shook as he laughed. "Well thank you...I guess"

_There's that beautiful smile again._

"I've never seen you here before, what are you doing here, don't you have a gym at home?"

_yeah but I had to get the hell away from there._

"yeah, but I like to come here and socialize a bit sometimes"

"why don't you just bring one of your girlfriends with you?"

"because If I bring them, no work will get done"

"what work?" Adam said taking a step back and looking Stephanie up and down. "You look absolutely perfect to me" he said with another her smile.

Stephanie blushed. "Oh stop it you" Stephanie said as she lightly slapped his chest.

"well it's the truth"

Stephanie chuckled. "Come on" she said walking towards the door. "Maybe I can show you a thing or two"

"show me a thing or two?" He said pointing to himself. "Sweetie I think you got it backwards"

"well if I have it so backwards _Honey_, then why do I look oh so good?"

"good point"

Stephanie laughed again. "Come on,lets get our workout on"

"you got it" Adam said as he placed his hand on her lower back and they walked inside the gym.

* * *

"so light em up,up,up light em up,up,up light em up,up,up we're on fiiiire" Stephanie sang to Fall Out Boys on her phone as she walked in the living room.

She took out her headphones as she went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of smart water and flicked up the top as she drank the cool liquid, cherishing the flavor.

"mmm, that's good" She said as she put the top back down and walked towards her bedroom.

_Paul must be gone. _Stephanie thought. _Probably out screwing some bitch._

Stephanie opened the two large doors that led to her bedroom. She walked in and turned the corner when she saw that the room was dark and the only light was coming from candles. Rose petals were on the floor and soft music was playing in the background.

"what is this?" Stephanie said aloud as she walked further into the room. Paul was nowhere in sight.

"This.." Paul said walking up behind Stephanie and wrapping his large arms around her waist. "Is all for you" he said as he placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"why?"

"because you deserve it?"

Stephanie slowly turned around and eyed him suspiciously.

He held up his hands. "I know, I know, you don't trust me and you're curious and you have every right to be. I just realized that if I want our marriage to work, then i'm willing to do anything to make you fall back in love with me again. I'm just sick of all the fighting and believe it not.."

_Or not_

"i'm sick of being an asshole to you because you don't deserve it, I just thought I'd start off by doing some of the things that I used to do for you, like running you a hot bubble bath" He said as he walked over to bathroom door and opened it.

I took slow steps and I finally made it into the bathroom and as I glanced around I saw more candles and I saw chocolate covered strawberries and a can of whip cream sitting on the small table that we usually put our towels on. Then I glanced over at the massive Jacuzzi tub that was filled to the top with bubbles.

"I hope you like it" He said in a kind of nervous tone. One that a guy would use when hes afraid to talk to a girl he likes or something, it was kinda geeky but cute at the same time.

I smiled as I turned around. "Its perfect...but you know how I feel about food in the bathroom" I said while I gave him _the look._

He chuckled. "sorry, just wanted to do something nice, don't worry the bathroom is clean I had the maids be extra aware of things today" he said as he ran his hand through his hair and then stuck both hands in the pockets of his track pants. "Why don't you hop in and I'll be waiting for you when you get out." He said as he smiled.

"Ok." I replied. Paul left out and I removed all my clothes and my foot slightly flinched at the hot water when I tried to put it in. Finally I eased my entire body in there. _ohhhh this feels good, boy did I need this._ I thought to myself.

I poured some whip cream on my strawberries and some more on the corner of the plate. I dipped my finger into it and licked it off. _This is awesome._

After my bath, I emerged from the bathroom with the silk robe that was hanging up on the wall.

"Hey there" I said softly as Paul turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, it was wonderful"

He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come here"

I took his hand as he pulled me into a hug. This was first real hug he had given me in a long time, I mean he had given me tons of them but only in front of friends and colleagues. But this was a real one, and I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest and melt away in his arms.

He kissed my head softly. "Come on, I've got another present for you"

I looked up and smiled. He led me over to the bed and I sat down.

"Take off your robe"

"And what if I don't?" I teased.

He smirked. "just do it...pleeeease"

I laughed. "Ok" I said as I stood up and untied the robe, letting it fall from my shoulders and onto the floor revealing my nakedness. "Happy now?"

He nodded. "Very. Now lay on your stomach" he instructed.

I did as I was told and I felt something very cold on my back and jumped a little.

"Don't worry, it's just massage lotion" he said and he placed a small kiss to the back my neck and began to massage me with his gifted hands.

"mmm" I moaned "go lower"

He did as I told him to and began to massage my lower back, giving me small kisses every now and then.

_Maybe he really has changed, I mean I shouldn't let one night determine that, but hey, at least its a start_

Just as we were kissing, the phone rang. He gave me a sympathetic look, he knew that I knew that with his new position would come the late night calls or text seeing as the hospital would need him more.

"Its ok" I said softly.

He nodded and gave me a short but passionate kiss before running over to the other side of the bedroom and picking up his phone.

_Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Usually the hospital calls either the house phone or his work phone._ I Thought to myself as I looked on.

"Hey. yes I'm **very** busy actually" he said as he looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back. "ugggh! Ok fine, I have a minute" He said in annoyed tone as he waved at me before walking out of the bedroom.

I sat alone for what seem to be all of 5 minutes, just thinking of how our life could be so much better now if he was actually going to try his hardest and change his ways and turn things around for us. As I was thinking this, he walked back into the room, I gave him a smile but he didn't smile back. He was actually walking really fast towards me with a snarl on his face.

_uh-oh, something is definitely wrong_

"Babe?" I asked when he finally got up to me.

**_SMACK!_**

Was the only sound that could be heard throughout the room. I fell back on the bed as I lied there motionless, I pretty much blacked out at that point. The last thing I remember seeing is Paul pointing his finger at me as he yelled but I couldn't hear what he was saying as I drifted in and out.

_So much for changing_ I Thought as I passed out.


	3. Awaiting my fate

"Wake the fuck up"

"Mmm" I moaned as I finally regained consciousness, but the side of my head and face was pounding, I sat up and rubbed the side of my temple.

"So you think fucking with my emotions is funny? Huh? Here I am trying to be a good husband and change for you but you're out playing house!"

"Paul what are you talking about?"

He lifted his hand and I flinched, but he didn't hit me.

"Don't play me like I'm stupid, I know what happened between you and Adam"

"What? Nothing happened!"

He walked across the room and flipped over the little table. "DONT PLAY ME LIKE IM STUPID!"

"I'm not!" I would have raised my voice but I was in too much pain to do so.

He scoffed. " a cheater and a lier" he said as he walked over to the bathroom and opened the cabinets grabbing some medication and throwing it at me. "Here, take two of these and spread this on your face, we have a dinner to attend tomorrow night and I can't have you looking like that"

I wanted to respond with a smart ass remark but what good would it do me? I just nodded and did as I was told.

* * *

"So do you plan on having any children?"

I nearly choked on my wine when Vivian asked that, causing Paul to give me a shy smile but he reached under the table and squeezed my knee hard. If it's one thing, he doesn't like to be embarrassed.

"We've talked about it" he lied as he released his grip.

_When?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Asked Tim, Vivian's husband

"Yeah, we talk about it all the time, don't we babe?" He said as he looked at me.

"All the time" I said with a huge grin.

_You're the last bastard on earth that needs to breed._

"Splendid!" Vivian said as he clapped.

_I hate this bitch, she's so fake._

"Yes honey, now our kids can play together"

"I plan on seeing that" Paul said as he raised his glass and gave a toast to Tim.

The rest of the night was boring as usual, these things are never fun. I was returning from the restroom when I bumped into someone.

"Still clumsy as ever I see"

I looked up. "Oh, Hi Adam" I said with a smile as I quickly tried to walk away but he grabbed me.

"Hey, what's with the quick movements? You don't wanna be around me or something?"

"No it's not that" I said. _It's just that I can't._ I thought.

"Then what is it?"

"Listen Adam, it was nice talking to you but I really gotta go-"

"Stephanie what happened to your face?" Adam asked sternly

"There's something wrong with my face?" I asked confused.

He folded his arms over his chest. "I think we both know that"

"Look, I don't owe you an explanation for anything, okay? So just get out of my way" I said as I tried to push by him only for him to stop me again.

"Is he hitting you Stephanie?"

"What!?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't play games with me, is Paul hitting you?"

"Adam, leave me alone" I said as I jerked my arm away and walked back towards my table.

"What took you so long babe? I missed you" Paul said with a smile.

"Awe" Vivian said.

"Long wait for the bathroom" I lied.

"Ugh, I've always hated public restroomtry"

_Bitch, is that even a word? _I thought.

"Me too" Tim said as he smiled

_T__hey're both idiots. Great, I'm at a table with a British Moron, her submissive husband and wife beating asshole, don't you just envy my life?_

"Ah, I love this song, shall we dance my dear?" Tim asked.

"We shall" she said lightly grabbing hold of his hand. "Will you two be joining us?"

"Shortly" Paul said with a smile.

"Ok, don't let us have all the fun" she said as they walked away.

Paul kept the fake smile on his face long enough for them to get out of sight.

"Ok, what were you really doing and where were you?"

" I told you, in the bath-"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not you asshole" I always found it funny how I can call him every name in the book, curse him out, and yell at him, but yet, I can't find that strength when he hits me. Where does it all go? Why can't I be this bold at those times?

He snarled at me and then sighed. "Can we just dance so we can get the fuck out of here and away from these idiots?"

"They're your dumbass friends" I said as I took his hand and got up. At least we agreed on one thing and that was getting the hell away from those two.

We danced a bit and I went to grab something to drink while Paul said goodbye to his colleagues.

"Still not gonna answer my question?"

I scoffed. "Would you just go away?"

"No. Not until you tell me the truth and you can't hide from me forever"

"Says who Adam? Look, we're **not** friends, I don't have to tell you anything. You're my husband's employee and it's best that you don't piss him off"

"Or is it best that **_you_** don't piss him off?"

"Fuck you Adam" I said as I turned to walk away but he grabbed me yet again.

"Look, I care about you and if he's hurting you-"

"Which he's not" I interrupted

"Then I want to be there for you and beat his ass if I have too"

"Look, thanks for your concern and all but it's really not needed"

"Just answer my question, is Paul hitting you or not?"

"And why would I do that?"

Adam and I both jumped at the sound of Paul's voice behind us, neither one of us noticed him when he showed up, whenever that was.

_How long has he been here? What all has he heard? _I thought.

Adam had a snarl on his face.

Paul placed his hand on my lower back and brought me closer to him, planting a small kiss to my cheek, the one with the mark.

"Now answer _my_ question, Adam, why would I so such a thing?"

Adam knew better than to mouth off at his boss, especially if he not only wanted to keep his job, but get other jobs in the city since Paul ran the majority of the hospitals that Adam could apply for.

"Nothing, I said nothing"

"Oh really? Because I do remember you asking my wife if I hit her or not"

"Well did you?" He asked, I was impressed by his boldness

Paul smirked. "No, no I didn't. But I would be more than willing to take you up on your offer about kicking my ass"

_Shit, he heard everything_.

"Listen,-"

Paul held up his hand to stop him. "No need to explain, I'd be concerned if I saw a mark on this pretty little face as well." He said, tendearly stoking my face,. "But all is good in my marriage Adam, maybe you should go out and get your own woman instead of trying to worry about mine."

Adam clenched his jaw and looked at me and then at Paul before walking away.

"You know, I can't stand that little bastard"

I said nothing as Paul and I stood there and watched Adam walk out the door and slam it, causing everyone at the party to look at him and then at us.

"Young bloods, they can't control their temper can they?" Paul said aloud with a smile.

The crowd chuckled and went back to their festivities.

"Hey babe, whaddaya say we get out of here aye?" He whispered

"Whatever, I'm just sick of being here and near you" I said as I walked away.

Paul sighed. "This damn woman"

* * *

The ride back home was silent, we got home and took a shower and got into our pajamas and got into bed.

"Ya know, Adam standing up to you like that was kinda sexy"

Paul sat up and eyed me. "You call that standing up? Standing up is not backing down from a fight or words you said like a little bitch"

"Well I don't think he's a bitch, I thought a bitch was man who beats his wife"

He sighed. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Why don't you go to hell?"

"I'm already there" he said as he turned and faced the other way.

I kicked him in the back.

"What the hell was that for!?" He asked turning back towards me.

"Because you're an asshole, and you deserve it, next time it'll be your face"

_wow, where was all this boldness coming from?_

"You're a piece of work"

"And you're a piece of shit" _There it is again._

He sighed heavily and turned on his side again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Try being a better husband"

"I tried that"

"Yeah, all of five seconds"

"You were the one playing house"

"We were working out you dumbass"

He turned around. "You never work out with me"

I couldn't help but chuckle at how immature he sounded.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like a kid"

"I'm a kid at heart"

"I never knew a kid to beat his wife"

Paul started to say something but decided against it, instead he turned around and went to sleep.

_Yeah, I won this round._

* * *

It's been about two weeks since I've seen or heard from Adam, which has been good in my benefit. In these two weeks, Paul hasn't hit nor raised his voice at me. Actually, as a matter of fact, he's been the perfect gentlemen. Opening and closing doors for me, bringing me breakfast in bed and catering to me, like a husband **should**, I just can't seem to think why the sudden change.

"Ok, what's the catch?"

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked as he sat the food down in my lap, bringing me breakfast again for the 5th day in a row.

"This" I said gesturing to the food.

"What? A husband can't be nice?"

"Not when that husband is **you**"

He sighed. "Look, I'm trying to change alright"

"And I appreciate that, but I don't trust you"

"I'm not asking you to"

"Whatever" I said as I moved the food over and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When I got in there, my phone started to ring."hey, do me a favor and answer that will ya?"

He grumbled something under his breath and answered my phone. When I returned to the room, I didn't see Paul all I saw was my phone laying on the bed.

I walked over to it and picked it up and went through the caller I.D. I saw that it was Adam that called.

_Oh god, what did he say, what did they talk about?...and what is Paul going to do to me? _I thought.

I turned around to see Paul closing the door, he had a blank expression and his face, he didn't look mad or happy, just neutral. Then he started walking towards me in the same speed he did a few weeks ago when he hit me, was he coming over here to do it again?

I could do and say nothing as he finally reached me, I stood as still as a statue, awaiting my fate.

* * *

**Leave reviews :-) kinda throwing little twist and turns here and there I don't want him beating the hell out of her EVERY chapter lol.**

******_A new beginning: I'm never looking back_** has been updated. **


	4. Not buying it

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for Paul to get to me, I knew what was coming, I was just waiting on it.

But I waited for what seemed like forever, and felt nothing. Then all of a sudden, I felt his presence near me. His huge body towering over mine, I could feel his chest on me...but I didn't feel one single hand touch me. My eyes popped open and he was standing in front of me with the same blank expression on his face. He titled his head towards the bed.

"Your boy toy called" he said as he looked back at me.

"Who?" I asked, trying to play it off. That was stupid of me, he hates when I ask questions I already know the answer to.

"Adam," he said softly as he walked past me and picked up the remote.

_Is he gonna throw it at me?_ I thought.

He sat down on the bed and scooted up towards the head board and laid back, he turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels.

_This is weird._

"Well, what did he say?" I asked nervously

"Uh, something about are you ok yadda yadda yadda"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to ask you" he simply replied as he finally settled on the Titanic.

"Oh" I said softly

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

I looked up at Paul and then to the tv, people were falling off the boat.

"Fucking dumbasses, I wouldn't have fell!"

I chuckled a little. "You don't know what you would have done"

"I would have grabbed onto a piece of furniture or something and floated my ass away.

I burst into laughter. "You're too damn big!"

"Hey! I would have found a dresser or something"

I smiled as I climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his chest. He brought his arm down and wrapped it around me gently and gave me a kiss on the head.

Maybe he was a new Paul after all.

* * *

Stephanie was at the gym working out, she was in the middle of doing squats when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

She removed her headphones and turned around.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hello"

"I called you"

"I heard"

"So he actually told you huh?" Adam said folding his arm across his chest.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes"

"look, I'm just trying to help you, that's all"

"With what!?" She asked getting annoyed. "There's nothing to help me with, I'm perfectly fine"

"Yeah, most abused women say that"

_WHAP!_

"Who in the hell do you think you are huh?" Stephanie asked as she eyed him up and down. "There is nothing wrong in my marriage, my husband loves me and I love him and we are happy. Just because you can't find a woman doesn't mean you need to find a false fault in my relationship" Stephanie said as she grabbed her water bottle and stormed off.

Adam rubbed his cheek and then took off after her. "Stephanie, I'm sorry ok. It's just...when I saw your face, what was I supposed to think?"

"Nothing, because it wasn't your business, if I wanted you to know then I would have told you"

"Okay" he said putting his hands up. "I'm sorry I misjudged your marriage, but you know I'll always be here if you need anything right?"

"Mhm" was her simple reply as she grabbed her gym bag and started to walk out the door.

_Who the hell does he think he is, judging me?_ She thought.

She was so moving so fast and wasn't watching where she was going until she bumped into someone. The force sent her flying back to the floor.

"Asshole" she muttered

"Oh, sorry for watching where I was going and you weren't" the man said as he grabbed her hand lifting her to her feet, he smiled. "I'm sorry about being a asshole that pays attention to my surroundings."

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Wasn't watching where you were going, you could have killed somebody" he said with a smile.

"Oh Paul, stop it, it wasn't that serious" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh yes it was, I think I might need to go to the doctor" he said pouting as he looked at his shoulder and rubbed it.

She lightly slapped his chest. "You're such a doofus"

"Hey, are you alright?" Adam asked as he came over and stared at Paul.

Stephanie sighed. "I'm fine Adam, I just bumped into my husband that's all"

"Bumped into or got _pushed_?"

"Hey, why don't you fuck off" Paul said, starting to get angry. Stephanie knew she had to get him out of here before he blew a gasket, Paul was a very violent man when he was angry...that she knew first hand from personal experience.

"Baby's lets just go" she said as she gently grabbed his face and brought it to face her own.

"but I wanna work out"

She chucked at how immature he sounded. "We can workout together...at home...if you know what I mean." She said as she raised both her eyebrows up and down.

He grinned. "Oh yeah?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes" she said with a smirk.

"You two deserve an oscar" Adam said

"And you deserve to get the fuck beat out of you" Paul said as his whole demeanor changed once again.

"Babe, ignore him. Adam, go to hell" Stephanie said as she grabbed ahold of her husband's hand and led him out of the gym.

Adam stood there in confusion, shaking his head.

_Is Paul really the man she says he is? Or is he playing us both? _He thought_. Well whatever it is, I'm not buying it and I hope she isn't either._

* * *

**Leave Reviews.**

_Im no longer your dirty little secret **has been updated.**_


	5. I don't trust him, but people change

As another one of these boring ass banquets was coming to an end, Paul got up to go to the restroom while I sat and chatted with these boring ass people.

Paul washed his hands and flicked them dry as he was coming out of the restroom, not watching where he was going he bumped into a beautiful brunette.

"Well hello there" she said in a seductive tone.

"Well hello yourself" he said with a smile looking her up and down as he loosened his tie a little bit. "Sorry for bumping into you"

"Don't be" she said as she put a hand to his chest. "I'm actually _really_ glad you did"

"Oh yeah?" He said arching a brow.

"Yes"

"And why is that?"

"Just listening to your speech gave me chills tonight, you're such a wonderful speaker."

He smiled. "Well thank you"

"You know" she said moving her hand lower to touch his torso. "I also bet your good at _a lot _of other things as well" she finished as she played with his tie.

Paul smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you" he said looking down.

"Care to show me sometime?"

He looked back up. "I'm married, see" he said holding out his hand and moving his ring finger.

"Ah, I see" she said grabbing a hold of his hand and then looking him in the eyes. "But as they say, what a wife don't know, won't hurt her right?"

Paul laughed softly. "That is true, but..."

"But what?" She said raising a brow as she twirled his tie and leaned up to kiss him on the neck.

"Listen," he said removing her hands from him and pushing her gently. "It was nice meeting you and all, but I have to go, ok, bye" he said as he walked away.

She sighed as she walked over to the corner of the room

"I tried," she said opening her arms wide. "I really did, but he didn't budge"

"Did you touch him and stuff like I told you too?"

"Yes, and even went the extra mile and kissed his neck"

"And what?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened."

"I thought you said you were good at this Victoria"

" I am Adam, but this man is committed to his wife. Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do." She said as she walked off.

_Hmph, maybe the bastard really has changed. But I'm not stopping just yet._ He thought.

* * *

"Hey babe" Paul said as he returned to the table and sat down, leaning over to kiss Stephanie on the cheek.

"Hey" she replied with a smile.

"Whaddaya say we get out of here huh?"

"But why?" She asked, "not that I'm complaining" she was quick to add.

"Just don't want to be here anymore, besides, if we leave early that gives me more time at home with you before my early shift in the morning." He said smiling.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that" she said as she rose to her feet.

They were walking out of the door hand in hand when Adam approached them.

"Hello, _Levesques_"

"Hello Adam" Stephanie said softly.

Paul said nothing as he simply looked away.

"Not speaking are we?"

"I'm **your** boss, I don't have to say shit to you if I don't want to"

"Ooh, temper, temper" Adam teased

Stephanie sighed. "Look Adam, is there anything you need or want?"

"Why are you rushing me off?"

"I'm not. It's just that we want to get home and have some alone time before Paul has to work"

"Ya know, If he _really_ wanted to spend time with you, he could just cancel his shift and work whenever he wanted, seeing as how he's the owner and all" Adam said looking at Paul.

Paul clenched his teeth hard, making his jaw move in the process.

"Look Adam, we don't have the time to argue with you, seeing that our time is limited and shouldn't be wasted on you. We'll see you around" Stephanie said as she led Paul out of the building, leaving Adam there to look at them.

"Just let it go"

"No. I don't trust him Vic"

She sighed, "ugh, whatever" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and walked away.

_And I **never** will._ He thought.

* * *

The car ride home was silent, Stephanie didn't know whether to say something or just remain silent.

"I hate that bastard" Paul said, finally being the first to speak. "He's such an arrogant asshole, am I proud of my past? Hell no. But I'm trying to be a better man and husband and the bastard won't let me."

"Babe" Stephanie said reaching over and gently touching his hand. "You can't let him have this type of control over you. At the end of day, all that matters is what I think of you and what you think of yourself, no one else matters."

Paul smiled and looked over at his wife. "You always know what to say" he stopped as they came to a red light. He leaned over and kissed on her the lips, it was a long and passionate kiss, one Stephanie hasn't had from him in a while. Their tongues slowly wrestled for control as she placed her hand to his cheek. He pulled back and began to plant small kisses along side the column of her neck.

She moaned as she grabbed his neck. She opened her eyes and saw that the light was green, no telling how long it had been that way

"Babe" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Yes" he answered, never stopping his assault on her neck.

"The light is green"

"I don't care" he said into her neck "no one is behind us" he said as he continued.

Stephanie couldn't help but get turned on by this, it was like being with the old Paul again. If he wanted something, he'd let nothing get in his way of having it. Right now he wanted Stephanie and some silly red light wasn't going to stop him.

"Babe" she said again.

"Mmm hmm" he muttered softly.

"We really gotta go"

"Ugh" he scoffed as he quickly removed himself from her and took off, the force cashed Stephanie to jerk back.

She glanced over at him and saw the snarl on his face.

_Oh no, I've made him mad._ she thought.

"Paul?"

"Yes" he answered calmly.

"Are you mad at me?"

He smiled and looked at her. "No. That damn light"

She chuckled. It wasn't long before they pulled up into the drive way of their home. They got out of the car and went to the bedroom. Paul took a shower while Stephanie hopped into the jacuzzi tub.

Paul turned around and laughed as he saw Stephanie making a beard with the bubbles.

"What cha laughing at?" She asked, trying to make a serious face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing, just you're so beautiful" he said laughing.

"So me being beautiful is funny to you?" She asked as the beard fell off.

Paul burst into laughter.

"I see how it is" she said she climbed out of the tub, walking over to the shower and opening the door.

"You gonna join me?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

She said nothing as she reached over and turned the hot water off, making nothing but freezing cold water shoot out of the faucet. She quickly shut the door and held it as Paul jumped around like a cat.

"AHHH! STEPHANIE!" He screamed as he turned the water off. "That was rude!"

Paul pushed the door open with force, causing Stephanie to stumble back and fall to the ground. She continued to laugh.

"You...you...you should have seen your face!" She said as she continued.

"I don't see anything thats **fucking** funny" he said, his whole demeanor changing.

Stephanie immediately stopped laughing when she saw how serious her was.

"Babe, I was just playing with you" she said nervously

"I'm sure you were" he said slamming the shower door and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around himself as he slowly walked towards Stephanie.

She crawled backwards towards the bedroom in fear.

"Paul I..." But she was cut off by him snatching her up off the floor by her arms and carrying her to the bedroom, he threw her on the bed when they got there.

"Well, it wasn't funny to me and now you have to pay"

"Paul I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure of that" he said as he raised his hand. She flinched in anticipation of her fate but when his hand touched her, she didn't feel pain at all. Instead, she burst out laughing as he begin to tickle her.

"So you like to spray cold water on people huh? Well let's see how you like this!" He said as he continued his assault on her stomach.

"Paul,..pa..Paul stop!" She yelled as she laughed harder. She kicked at him and turned around crawling to the other side of the bed, trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't!l he said as he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back to him. "You're gonna pay"

"I'm sorry!" She said as she continued to laugh.

"What's that?" He asked as he tickled her faster

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't heeeeear you!"

"I...I...I said I'm sorry!" She managed she scream out.

"You better be" he said with a smile as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

On natural instinct, Stephanie grabbed his head and brought him on top of her. She laid down on the bed as he placed both hands on either side of her and begin to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slowly rubbed against hers back and forth, then he started to suck on it. She moaned again. She placed her hands on his huge back and slowly began to rub it up and down. He bit down on her bottom lip softly and began to suck on it too.

He lowered himself onto her and she could feel the hardness between the the towel. It's been a while since she and Paul have made love, _true_ love, and not just him having his way with her.

To be honest, she wasn't quiet ready for this part yet and she was afraid of how he might react if she told him so.

He begin to kiss her neck as he slowly inserted two of his fingers into her, pumping them in and out.

She arched her back at the contact, it felt great. He took his thumb, while his other fingers were still inside of her and started to make slow circles on her clit, causing Stephanie to go wild in the inside.

She grabbed his dick and began to massage the shaft, starting slow and then picking up the pace. Squeezing harder each time she got to the tip.

"Mmm, baby I love it when you do that" he whispered in her ear.

She was nervous, now she was taking it too far.

_I gotta stop this, I'm just not ready yet._ She thought.

"Babe" she said nervously.

"Yes" he said gently as his tongue flicked out to taste her neck, shoving his fingers deeper.

She couldn't help but moan a little, but she had to tell him. "Although this feels great...I'm..."

"You're what?" He asked into her neck as he kissed it.

"I'm...I'm just not ready yet..." She tucked in her lower lip

He slowly lifted his face up to meet hers, she didn't see anger which was a good thing.

"That's ok" he said with a smile as he removed his fingers from her.

"You're not mad?" She asked nervously

"No. You'll be ready when you're ready. I'm not gonna force this, and besides, I rather it be a wonderful experience for the both of us. I know I have to earn my way back into your heart and I'm fine with that."

Stephanie couldn't help but smile, she reached up and hugged him. He hugged her back, squeezing her tightly as he kissed her temple.

"So you're ok with just cuddling tonight?" She asked as she looked at him

"If you're ok with watching the Titanic"

Stephanie laughed. "You're fucking obsessed with that movie, what have I told you about making fun of those people Paul?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I told you what I would have done, my ass would have floated away, watching them go down like idiots"

Stephanie laughed as she gently punched him in the chest. He pouted, rubbing it as if it hurt.

"Come on, let's put on some clothes and find some snacks so we can talk about them playing music while a damn boat is sinking." Paul said as he got up and walked over to the dresser draw to find some clothes.

Stephanie sat there and watched him with a smile on his face.

_Wow, Paul really has changed after all_. She thought.

"Fucking dumbasses, I mean seriously, who the fuck plays music when you know you're finna die?" He said as he walked down the hallway.

Stephanie just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

**I see a lot of people are enjoying this story, yaaaaaay! I'll try to update as much as possible. I could update everyday if I wanted, but then it would be a crappy story, I like to take my time in writing the chapters :-)**

**Leave Reviews.**

**Full on smut coming soon :-D**


	6. A friendly dinner

Stephanie changed the song on her playlist as she continued to do her squats. After finishing them, she took a swig of her water and sat it down next to the bench press machine as she laid back on the bench and placed her hands on the bar ready to do her sets. She was just about to begin when Adam walked up.

"Hey there, need a spot?" He asked with a smile.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "No thanks"

"Come on Steph, let me help you" he said walking around behind the machine and placing his hands on the bar.

"No" she said as she sat up and faced him. "What do you want anyway?"

"Listen" he said taking a seat next to her "I've been a total jerk, a complete asshole and-"

"Yes, yes you have" she interrupted.

"And" he continued, "I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you, and before you say no" he said putting both hands up. "I just want you to think about it first, it's not a huge I'm sorry gift, but it's a start."

Stephanie placed her head in her hands for a moment before looking back up. "Look Adam, I don't know, I mean, Paul and I are in a great spot right now in our marriage and I don't want to jeopardize that with your silly games."

"Trust me, it's not a game. I really am sorry Steph, it's just, I was trying to look out for you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe that's all."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because I care, and because I've seen this happen before. Had you just been some regular chick, I would have asked was everything fine and if you said ok then I would have left it at that. But you mean more to me than that, see, I saw my mother go through an abusive relationship with my dad. She would pretend all the time that everything was alright when it wasn't. I could clearly see that but my other siblings couldn't, I finally had the courage to stand up to my dad one day and put him in his place. What I'm trying to say is, I just don't want to see any female, especially you, have to endure what my mother did. I hate to see women treated like trash when they should be the most celebrated things on this earth. I was just being over protective I guess, it's just I made a vow to myself to always protect a woman if I could, I'm sorry" he said as he finished and put his head down.

Stephanie rubbed his back affectionally, it all made sense to her now as to why he was always sniffing around in their marriage, and the truth was, he was correct but she'd never admit that.

"I'm sorry Adam, I didn't know"

"It's ok" he said as he looked up and smiled. "So, will you take me up on my offer? You and I for dinner tomorrow night"

"Umm" _my god, what will Paul think? If I tell him he'll be pissed but if I don't and go instead then he'll be even more pissed off, things are too good right now for me to fuck them up._ She thought

"Please"

"It's not that simple"

"How come?"

"This is Paul we're talking about here"

"Well if he's _really_ the man you say he is and if he's _really_ changed, then there should be no problem right?"

"Right, but what man do you know openly lets his wife go out with another man?"

"True, but we're friends right?"

"That is to be determined" she said with a chuckle.

He laughed. "I guess I've earned that"

"Guess?"

"Ok, ok, I have but really, I want you to think about it and ask Paul and then get back to me on it ok?. Like I said, if he's _really_ a great guy, there should be no problem" Adam said as he patted Stephanie on the back and walked toward the butterfly machine.

_I guess it time to test if Paul really has changed._ Stephanie thought as she looked down at her wedding ring.

* * *

"Baby, please, just try and hear me out" I said as I tried to explain to Paul what Adam had told me.

"**No**" Paul said angrily as sat down in his huge black leather office chair.

"Why not?" I asked softly.

"Because..." He said as he spun around in the chair like a little kid.

"Paul stop, you're gonna get dizzy and because why?"

He came to a stop. "Because I don't want my wife going out on a date with another man, and especially not that asshole of all people"

"It's **not** a date"

"Then what would you call it?" He questioned

"A friendly dinner" I said with a half smile

He scoffed. "Sure, just you and a man that obviously wants you, just having a _friendly_ dinner aye?"

"Yes Paul" I said placing my hand on my head. "Just a friendly dinner, that's all"

He let out a deep breath. "Baby, I just want you to know, before you jump to any conclusions that it's not you I don't trust, it's him"

I walked over and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lowered my head and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Everything will be fine, I promise"

"I know, because you're not going" he said with a smile as he started to kiss my neck. I jerked away.

"What do you mean I'm _not_ going? You're **not** the boss of me Paul" I said in a hard tone.

"I never said I was, and you're not going, **final**" he said, the bass in his voice rising.

"Like hell I'm not" I said as I got up but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen, I don't wanna fight" he said softly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Me either" I said as I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Things have just been so perfect between us and I don't want that asshole coming around to screw it up"

"He won't, and you have to prove to him that you are the bigger man. If you say no then you will have proved his point that you haven't changed when you really have. It won't matter how many times I tell him you did, if he doesn't see it then-"

"Like I give a fuck what he thinks of me"

"And you shouldn't, but-"

"But what?"

"If you'd let me finish" I said as I pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry"

"If this happens, he'll leave us alone"

"Guaranteed?"

"Well I can't promise that, but I'm sure he'll start to back off a little. I mean you can't blame the guy after going through what he did as a child."

"That's no excuse"

"Well maybe you remind him of his father" I said softly, in almost a whisper.

Paul pulled away from me, backing up a bit. "So that's what you think of me huh?"

"No." I said quickly, shaking my head. "I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, what are you saying?" He said folding his arms, getting defensive.

"Let's not fight Paul"

"It's not a fight, it's a simple question."

"Well I don't wanna answer it"

"But you did before"

"Well I don't anymore"

Paul turned around and walked back to his desk and began some paper work.

"So that's it?" I asked

"Uh, yeah" he said as he rolled his eyes.

I turned around and started for the door when it opened.

"Hey guys"

Paul looked up, I expected a snarl on his face but he smiled. "Hello Adam" he said gently.

"Um, hi" Adam said, taking notice of his unusual nice tone.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually no, I came here to speak to Stephanie actually" he said turning towards me

"Yes?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"About that" Paul said getting up. He walked over and patted Adam on the back with a smile. "Just have her home by ten" he said as he walked out of the office.

"So he said yes huh?" Adam said looking at me, crossing his arms.

"I think you can figure that one out"

"I didn't expect him too" he said softly as he looked away.

"So does this mean you no longer want to go out?"

He quickly turned his head to look at me. "Are you kidding? Of course I do, I just didn't expect it to go so smoothly, but since it did, I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"Sounds good" I said giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

"What are you so grumpy about?" I asked as I put my diamond earrings on that Paul brought me last week.

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Honey, it's only for a few hours" I said walking over and giving him a kiss on the lips, when I tried to pull back he grabbed me and kissed me again.

I gently pushed him back. "I see what you're trying to do" I said with a smile "and it's not gonna work, I'm not going to be late because you want to have a make out session."

"Aw man" Paul said softly as he slouched on the sofa in our room.

I smiled as I walked over to the dresser and sprayed my favorite perfume on, Bvlgari.

"It's just, do you have to look so good for him?" Paul said in a gentle tone as he eyed me up and down.

My hair was curled and hung down with a few pieces curled and pinned up, I was wearing a short black silk dress that had a v cut going down the center of my chest and my back was out, the dress hugged all my curves and showed off my long legs. I topped it off with my spiked red Louboutins and a small red clutch.

"If it makes you feel better, this is nothing compared to what I would wear for you" I said as I walked over and bent down giving him another kiss.

He held onto my waist as I stood up. "You don't have to go" he said in soft tone

I felt sorry for my husband, I mean it's true that we've been through a lot but he really has changed and this is one of the things that was truly going to test that. But I could understand his hurt and frustration, I guess it's just hard for him or any man to see his wife going out with a man that's not him.

"I know" I said softly as I ran my hand through his soft hair.

The doorbell ranged.

I looked towards the bedroom door and then back at him. "That's my date"

"This is **not** a date" he said getting defensive

I chuckled, it's cute how jealous he gets. "You're right, I'm sorry" I said as I walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

Adam was standing on the other side smiling, he was holding something in his hands.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hi Adam,"

"Hi." He said with a smile. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may" I said as I stepped aside.

He walked in and took a look around. "Wow, this is a beautiful place you got here"

"thank you"

"Oh, these are for you" he said handing me a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

I gasped. "Awww Adam, thank you. That's so sweet" I said as I grabbed them and smelled them.

"It's no problem, it's the least I could do"

"Well thank you" I said as I smiled, "I'll just go put these in some water and then we can go"

"Ok." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Where's Paul?" He said looking down the long hallway.

"He's in our bedroom." I said as I turned to walk towards the kitchen and spotted Paul out of the corner of me eye. "Never mind, there he is"

Paul strolled up the hallway in his black Nike workout shorts and gym shoes. He had his shirt off and his hair hung around his shoulders. My god did I just want to take him right then and there. His abs tightened each time he took a step and his muscles flexed.

"Hi Adam" he said as he walked straight towards him

"Hi...Paul" Adam said looking at Paul, It was so obvious that he was jealous of his body. I had seen Adam with his shirt off before when he tried to impress me with how many sit ups and push ups he could do, he had a nice little body but it paled in comparison to the man standing in front of him.

Paul held his hand out to shake Adams hand. "Nice to see you again"

"Same" Adam said as he shook his hand.

_They're so fucking fake_. I thought as I stood there watching them.

"About to work out?"

"Yep," Paul said as he turned to look at me. "What's with the flowers?" He said nodding towards them.

"Oh, these?" I said as I looked down at them. "Adam got these for me" I said as I looked back up at Paul smiling, I knew exactly what I was doing. I was taunting the hell out of him trying to see how he would react.

"Ahhh. That's cute" he said as he walked over and played with them a little. "I would have gotten you a dozen, but this little half a dozen is cute too."

My eyes switched over and locked on Adam, he was pissed. I looked back at Paul and he smiled at me.

"Well, it's the thought that counts"

"Stephanie you look beautiful by the way, I can't believe I didn't tell you that sooner" Adam said as he walked over and grabbed my hand, spinning me around.

"Well thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself" I said looking at his black pinstriped suit that was tailored to a T.

"I try" he said with a smile.

"Yes, you do" Paul said as he chuckled and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Let me go put these in water like I was earlier and I promise we can go" I said smiling.

"Take your time" he said as he watched me walk off.

I entered the kitchen to see Paul playing flappy bird on my iPad.

"What have I told you about that game? It only pisses you off." I said as I placed the roses in a vase of water.

He shrugged, " I won't get angry, I promise"

"Well you better not break this iPad, I'm sick of buying new ones"

"Hey, the last time It really was an accident"

"Yeah, so my iPad just happened to _accidentally_ end up going through our bedroom window and landed in the pool?"

He held his head down. "Fucking bird" he muttered.

I laughed as I walked over and and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're about to leave"

He sighed, "ok, I'll walk you out"

"Be nice"

"I was the first time" he said smiling

"_Sure_ you were"

We walked into the living room hand in hand.

"I'm ready" I said

Adam turned around and smiled. "Great" he said as he walked over and grabbed my hand from Paul's. "I'll just take it from here"

I knew it took every bone in Paul's body not to punch the hell out of Adam. He didn't show how angry he was on his face but in the inside I knew it was eating him up.

"Damn you look good" Adam said as he stepped back while still holding my hand looking me up and down, staring at my legs for a minute.

I blushed. "Thank you, now let's get going"

He walked over and opened the door. "After you"

I smiled as I walked out of the door, I could literally feel his eyes on my ass, I turned around a little to give him a smile but I was really looking at Paul, he looked pissed.

"Wait" Paul called out.

We both stopped dead in our tracks and waited for him to walk over.

"You forgot to say bye to me" he said softly as he smiled.

"Bye sweetie" I said smiling

He lowered his head and captured my lips in a hot, passionate kiss, I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips when his tongue brushed over mine. That was all the motivation Paul needed to boost his already over the edge ego. I opened my eyes a little and saw out the corner of them that Adam was beyond pissed.

I slowly pulled back from the kiss, I didn't want to make Adam jealous but I didn't want to snatch away from Paul and make him feel like I didn't want to kiss him.

"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone" he said softly.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Hate to be the guy to break this all up" Adam said stepping in between us and turning towards me. "But we're gonna miss our reservation if we don't hurry"

"Funny, I remember you telling her to take her time" Paul said as he turned around and walked into the house. "Have a good time babe, but you'll have an even better one when you get back home" he said as he winked and closed the door.

Adam clenched his teeth and his jaw moved, I saw his hand ball up into a fist before quickly going back to normal. "Let's go shall we?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, let's" I said as he put his hand on my back as we walked to his car.

* * *

"You're lying!" I said as I laughed

"No I'm not" Adam said as he walked me up the steps to the front door.

"So that really happened?"

"Yeah and your husband went into total panic mode"

"I'll have to take a mental note of that and pick on him about it" I said as I laughed.

Adam grabbed my hand and held it in his. "Look, I had a really great time tonight and I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to show you how truly sorry I am"

"It's dust in the wind, don't worry about it" I said waving my hand

I didn't expect his next move, I thought he'd hug me or go to his car and wait for me to enter the house but instead he grabbed my face and his lips came crashing down on mine.

Before I could do anything, the front door swung wide open and Paul stood there looking at us.

Adam let go of my face and I gave him a look from hell, then I turned my attention back towards Paul wondering, waiting to see what he would do next.

* * *

**Ugh! What is my problem lately!? I start these stories off so strong and I'm so excited to do them and then I lose all passion and now Im bored with this one! Lol. Smh.**


	7. Pleasure

**Sorry for the wait ^_^**

** (there's a _surprise_ in this chapter for you guys)**

* * *

We both stood there, still as statues waiting for Paul's reaction.

"Didn't know I was interrupting, sorry" he said as he gently closed the door.

"Well that didn't go as planned" Adam said as he looked me.

_WHAP!_

"OWWW! What the fuck was that for?" He said as he rubbed his face where I slapped him.

"For being a fucking asshole and for me being dumb enough to go out with you tonight. You're just full of shit, don't talk to me anymore Adam"

"Steph wait!" He called after me but I had already slammed the door in his face.

I walked into the kitchen and took a minute to myself, just thinking about what was gonna happen when Paul and I came face to face.

_Is he gonna hit me?_ I thought.

I took a few deep breaths and took off my heels and held them in my hands as I walked towards our bedroom, pausing when I came to the door. Taking another deep breath, I pushed the door open and saw Paul with the remote in his hand, propped up on a pillow watching the Titanic.

"Paint me like one of your French girls Jack" Paul said in a girly voice as he made fun of Rose. "You dumb fuck, he never loved you, he just wanted to get in your pants!...well seeing as you're already out of them, shouldn't be that hard of a task"

I stood there shaking my head and chuckled a bit. I had to admit I was still very nervous even though he seemed to be in a very cool mood about things.

"Come on Jack! Get ya self some boy!" His attention was quickly turned from the screen to me when I accidentally dropped my heels.

"Hi" I said softly when I saw him looking at me

"Yo" he said giving me the peace sign with his fingers before turning back to look at the screen.

I slowly walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How was your date, did you have fun?" He asked his eyes still focused on the tv.

"Paul, I never meant for that to happen,"

"I know." He said turning his head towards me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to get some water when I heard a car pull up, and heard you guys laughing. I peaked out the window and he saw me and then kissed you"

"That asshole" I said with malice "

Paul reached out and squeezed my hand gently. "It's ok, I mean it's only your fault that you didn't listen to me" he said with a smile.

I chuckled and lightly punched him in the chest. "Oh shut up" I said as I got up but he grabbed my arm gently and I sat back on the bed.

"Stephanie" he said looking me in the eyes as he sat up. "I just want you to know that I trusted you and not once did I have a negative thought tonight about you going out with him. I was jealous, yes, but I know that you love me and that you would never do anything to hurt me. That's why I'm not angry about the kiss, it's not something you wanted to happen or caused, it wasn't your fault and I have no reason to be upset with you."

I smiled as I lowered my head and gave him a long ardent kiss. I reluctantly pulled back from the kiss as I stared into his eyes and saw that they were filled with nothing but passion and desire. I knew he wanted me and I wanted him too.

"I'm going to go get my shower" I said softy

"Ok" he said getting up "I'll go fix us some snacks so we can make fun of the people on the boat" he said as he walked out the door.

I shook my head as I started towards the bathroom, then I turned around and walked over to my dresser, I opened a draw that I haven't been to in a while, almost a year you could say. I pulled out the clothing and went into bathroom smiling, waiting for what was to come.

**SURPRISE! *SMUT ALERT!* lol, Thought I'd give ya a little :-)**

Paul entered the room carrying the snacks he had brought for the movie.

"Babe!"

"Yeah?" I answered

"You ready to watch the movie?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a second"

"Ok." He said as he sat down towards the front of the bed where the pillows were.

Minutes later I emerged from the bathroom wearing black, see through lingerie. It covered the important parts but left everything else out for the eyes to see. The black thong cupped my ass perfectly and the lace halter top with a large v cut down the middle cupped my breasts.

Paul went to get up and grab something when the door to the bathroom came open, his eyes popped out the sockets as he stared Stephanie up and down, his mouth slightly open. He licked his lips repeatedly as he continued to stare.

I smiled as I watched my husband drool over me, it had been such a long time since Paul and I made love, I was hesitant at first, but after tonight and how caring he was and how he didn't get angry, only made me want him more. He deserved this, he need to show his loyalty no more, now it was my turn to return the favor.

"See something you like?" I asked in sultry tone.

He just nodded his head as his eyes traveled to her legs that went on for days.

"Well, don't just sit there and drool, do something about it" I said with a smile.

He looked up and stared me in the eyes. "You, come to me" he said smiling.

I did as I was told, I slowly walked over to the bed, swaying my hips as I did this.

I got in front of Paul and he spread his legs, grabbing me at the waist, pulling me in between them, bringing me closer to him.

"I want you so bad" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Well you can have me" I said smiling.

"Are you sure, I mean, are you sure this is what you want? You don't want anymore time?"

"Paul, I've never been more sure about anything in my life, I want you too"

"Positive?"

"Yes" I said as I straddled his lap and begin to kiss his neck.

"I've missed you, Steph." He said in a low whisper "your touch, the way you feel, the way you make me feel" he said as he gently rubbed my lower back.

"I've missed you too" I said through a big grin. I put my hands on his shoulders as he caressed me gently. A warm feeling engulfed my entire body. It was love, I was sure of that. I let a small puff of air escape my lips. I was already In ecstasy and Paul had barely touched me. Our connection was electric for sure.

He kissed me. Our tongues fused together, fighting for control over the other, we both let out small moans as I slowly began to grind onto his erect member. He flipped me over on my back and got on top of me, he began kiss my neck, biting it, licking it,sucking it, driving me insane. He looked up at me as he took his hands and slowly pulled my thong off, his eyes never leaving mine. I removed my bra and I went to kiss him, we kissed for a while and then he laid on his back and without even using a muscle he lifted my entire body so that I was straddling his face.

"Ooh" I moaned, as I slowly moved my hips in a circular motion as I thrusted my pelvis into Paul's face. I rode him in a slow rhythm. My p*ssy was directly on his mouth as he moved his tongue like a tornado giving me ecstasy. I threw my head back and arched my back as I began to thrust on him harder, cupping my breasts as I did this. "Mmmm, oooooh," I moaned as his tongue begin to twirl faster, and every now and then he would take his tongue and flick it back and forth over my clit before sucking on it hard and then slow, driving me up the wall.

"Ooooooh! Baby, right there" I screamed out as he grabbed ahold of either side of me and begin to rock my body harder and faster against his face. I could already feel myself cumming, juices exploded from my body as I began to shake, but he didn't stop, instead he rolled me over and began his assault again. He sucked on my clit while he inserted two fingers inside of me, going deeper, faster and harder each time.

"OH GOD!" I screamed in pleasure as I arched my back yet again, holding his head as I grinded harder into his face. "Mmmmm, ahh, oooooh"

He sucked harder, causing me to jump a little bit, I closed my legs, squeezing his head in between them, I was out of breath, I couldn't take it anymore.

He slowly removed his face from me as he came up and gave me soft kisses on my neck, before grabbing ahold of my breasts and sucking and gently biting my nipples.

"Mmmm" I moaned in pleasure again.

He grabbed his dick and stroked it a few times before sliding straight into me, the sounds of my gushing wetness echoed throughout the room. I took him all in, it had been so long since I felt him inside of me.

"Oh God" I said, as I felt his rock hard pole filling me up. I instantly had an orgasm, squirting lightly on his stomach as he grinded against me, all while rubbing my clit. "Right there" I said as he sped up his pace, he rode me for a while before I got on top.

Once again, he slid into me with ease, I began to ride him like I was in a rodeo. The sounds of my butt cheeks smacking against his balls echoed throughout the room loudly as I began to go into over drive. "Mmm, your dick is so good" I said as I galloped up and down on his dick, then sat all the way down on it, rocking back and forth, grinding my clit against his pubic hairs.

He looked up at me; his eyes half-slits. I knew I had his head spinning.

"Damn, baby." He said as he palmed my ass cheeks, gently smacking my left butt cheek, giving me a slight sting.

I closed my eyes as I began to rub on my breasts, stimulating my erect nipples. I opened my eyes and saw that Paul's were closed as he grinded me from the bottom. As If he noticed I was looking at him, he slowly opened his eyes, thrusting his hips upward, jabbing my p*ssy with his dick.

I let out a moan. He thrusted harder. I moaned again, creaming all over his dick.

"Daaaaam, baby...fuck...aaaaah" he moaned. "You're so fucking wet baby...oooh, shiiiit" he said as he grabbed me by the ass, spreading my cheeks open. I leaned forward, and stopped moving, letting him punch my p*ssy with his dick as he rapidly thrusted upward.

"Oooooh, yes daddy, fuck my p*ssy good. Yes! Yes! Right there!" I screamed as he went deeper and harder. "I'm about to cum" I screamed as I felt it bubbling up in me.

"Mmm, yeah, you like that baby?" He asked as he continued his assault

"Fuck yeah" I answered back in a sultry tone. I loved the fact that we were fucking **hard**, don't get me wrong, I love it when we make love but ain't nobody got time for that, we both needed this and in this exact form. "Ahhh" I moaned softly as my walls clenched against his hard dick and I began to shudder.

He pulled out of me slowly, I laid on my back for a while to get my strength back up. I glanced over and he was staring up at the ceiling. I looked down and saw that he was still hard but just barely. I scooted down some so that my face was right in front of his dick. I took my hand and slowly began to stroke him in my hand, as I placed gentle kisses all over it.

I glanced up at him, he was staring down at me, his eyes sparkling and shit. His dick started to harden again. I looked him straight in the eyes as I twirled my tongue around the head, flicking my tongue over it. It started to stretch and thicken.

"Yeah, baby..." He moaned as he pulled in his bottom lip.

I licked the head again, like an ice cream cone; along the shaft, around the sides, then over the top before finally slamming the entire thing into my mouth.

"Ahhh fuck, yeah baby!" He moaned in pleasure as he grabbed my head, pulling my hair a little bit. I ignored the slight sting from his grip as I increased the suction around the head. I massaged his balls as I removed my mouth from his dick to twirl the head again with my tongue.

"Mmmm" he grunted as he loosened his grip on my hair, I slammed my mouth back down on his thick pole and continued slurping and sucking and gulping him. I slid my hands between my thighs, lightly brushing my clit with my fingertips as I continued to suck him.

I wanted to drive him crazy like he did me earlier, so I began to suck it real nasty like. Smacking my face, lips and tongue with his dick; jacking it while nibbling and licking and sucking on his balls before burying his dick back in my warm mouth, slowly sucking it, balls deep.

"Aaaaaaaaah, fuck...oh shit...goddamn!"

I pulled away slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

Within a flash he had me on all fours, entering me from behind.

"Aaaaah" I moaned in pleasure as he begin to pick up the speed, fucking me harder and deeper from the back, spanking my ass in the process, this felt great.

I arched my back as he grabbed my hair, pulling on it like it was the reins on a horse, holding my lower back, using it for support to slam my p*ssy back onto his hard dick with each thrust.

"Mmmm" I moaned into his mouth as he lifted me up to where we were both on our knees, cupping my breasts as I turned around, we locked in an ardent kiss, our tongues fighting for control while he pounded me harder.

He roughly shoved me down, burying my head in the pillows while he fucked me harder, the deeper he went, the wetter I got. The sounds of my wet juices made noise every time he slid in and out.

I could feel my knees go weak as I fell down on the pillows, that didn't stop Paul as he turned me to the side to where he was behind me and entered me again, lifting my leg up in the air. He kissed my neck, held my leg in one hand and rubbed my clit with the other.

"Oh...myyyy Goddd" I cried out.

This was the best sex ever to say the least, I feel like I was more than making up for what happened with Adam. _Am I happy that it happened? **No**. But am I happy that it led to this moment? **Hell yeah.**_

After doing about 6 other positions, we finished with Paul thrusting fast and harder while he was on top of me again.

"Oh shit I'm finna cum" he said through clenched teeth as he neared closer and closer to his climax.

I was beyond knocked out, I couldn't move, all I could do was lay there and take the pleasure that he was giving me with every stroke. My body was numb, he literally fucked the life out of me.

"Aaaaaaah" he moaned in pleasure as I felt the warm liquid enter my body, it felt good.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. Both of our bodies drenched in sweat, I ran my hand through his wet hair and kissed his cheek. I'm surprised I had the strength to do that.

For about 10 minutes Paul laid on top of me until he finally rolled over, I too rolled over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. In this moment no words were needed, we didn't have to talk, we didn't have to say anything. And to be honest, how could we? We were both fucked speechless.

* * *

**Ummmmmm...yeah. Lol :-P Leave reviews :D**


	8. You will not ruin this for me

**Guys I'm sorry, I really didn't realize it had been this long, but shout out to reviewer Gia and twitter user KiaynaF. I see they listened to what I said about telling me how to update haha. You guys are the best, this update is for you! Lol.**

* * *

The sun came in through the window and shined down softly on Paul and I. I looked up at him and admired how the sun made his blonde hair sparkle and made it appear to be a beautiful golden color. I reached up and gently pushed the few strands of hair that hung in his face out of the way.

He grumbled something in his sleep before his eyes shot open and he looked at me and smiled.

"good morning" I said as I reached up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Good morning yourself" he said with a smile as he brought me closer to him. "So...how was last night for you?"

"Amazing, it was truly wonderful and I couldn't imagine a more perfect way to end last night."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service" he said with a smile as we both turned and looked over at the table, his beeper started to go off. He reached over and grabbed it and took a look.

"Is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just a code 3470, it's not important"

"But they beeped you"

"I'm sure most of my staff got beeped too, trust me, it's not important it's like a code for a broken arm or leg or something"

I laughed. "Doctors are supposed to know"

He shrugged. "Hey, it's been a while since I got one of these, I'm used to being called in for emergencies."

"Well, what is your code for me?"

"69"

I gently smacked him on the chest "you dick" I said as I laughed.

He smiled widely.

I looked over at the clock and sighed. "Well, I better get up and get dressed, I have a meeting in about two hours"

"I should get up too, ya know...to save time and everything..._maaaaybe_..."

"Maybe what?" I said cutting him off.

"Maybe we should shower together" he said softly with a smile.

I laughed. "Oh stop acting like you're oh so innocent" I said with a smile as I hopped out of bed and went straight for the shower.

I set the oversized rain shower head and got in. Before long, Paul followed me into our all marble and glass luxury shower. The inside was big enough for six adults, so he and I had plenty of space to shower together.

I smiled when he came in with his sexy-ass body moving close to mine. Paul's presence caused a tingly feeling to take over my whole body. It was amazing how he still made me giddy.

"I never said I was innocent" he said as he came behind me and grabbed a handful of my breasts. I could feel his hardness rubbing on my ass, it had my body jumping with excitement. I could feel myself getting wet as I closed my eyes as Paul explored my body with his hands.

"But you try to be" I said through a big grin. I put my hands on top of his as he caressed me gently. That same warm feeling from last night once again engulfed my entire body.

The water cascading over us, plus the steamy bathroom made the whole scene sexy as hell. Paul kissed on my neck and ran his tongue over my shoulders as he pinched my areolas just enough for me to feel it, but not enough to hurt. I closed my eyes and let the tingly feeling take over again. One thing was for sure, he knew my weak spots and he took advantage of them. I was loving every minute of it. Paul was making me weak with all of his kisses and soft bites. I let out a soft moan and bit down onto my bottom lip.

"Do you want it? Let me hear you say it" He whispered into my ear.

The heat of his breath on my ear and neck almost made me fall out. My p*ssy was throbbing like it had a heart of its own and my mouth was watering. I was longing to feel him inside of me. I swear Paul could've fucked me every night and it still wouldn't be enough. He's the best sex I've ever experienced in my life. Not only was he blessed with a size that women would kill for, but he knew what to so with it too.

I reached backed and tugged on his dick, letting him know it was time to stop playing. Fuck all that foreplay that women cry about, I've always wanted Paul to bypass that and just straight pile-drive me.

"Give it to me, daddy" I moaned, grabbing for it again. He moved back a little so I couldn't reach it. He was definitely teasing me. I was too fucking hot and horny to be playing games with his ass.

Paul let out a deep laugh. "You want it? How bad? Let me hear, how bad? I'm not giving it to you until you tell me..._beg_ me" He whispered teasingly.

There's that egotistical asshole part of him coming out, but somehow I loved it. I loved how he takes control.

"I want it real bad. Fuck me...fuck me good" I said breathlessly

"You asking me or you telling me?" He said forcefully.

Damn, I loved when he got like that with me. Every experience was different with Paul. Sometimes he was forceful, like right now, other times he was gentle. I never knew what to expect, but no matter what he did, I was always overwhelmed.

"I'm begging" I replied, trying to get another handful of him again. Before I could touch him, he spun me around and forced me up against the shower wall with a shove. I let out a short gasp, but I complied with him. I let him lift me off my feet with his strong arms. I completely submitted to him. The water was hitting his back and luring over my face. I braced my back flat against the wet tile on the wall and Paul lifted both of my legs until they were around his waist.

"Tell me again what you want" he whispered, nestling his face into my neck. He was playing around too long. I was getting a little frustrated.

"You, I want all of you" I replied forcefully. Water ran over my lips and into my mouth as I spoke. He moved his head and forced his face into my chest. He took a mouthful of my left breast and sucked it hard, stabs of heated sparks ran through my entire body. "Yesssss!" I hissed, tightening my thighs around him.

Paul went in on my breasts, licking and sucking them. That shit was driving me insane! I dug my nails into his back in response. He sucked hard at the time time he reached down with his other hand and grabbed his dick. I locked my legs even tighter around him so that I wouldn't slip. Paul swiped the hard head of his dick over my wet p*ssy a few times before he finally went inside of me. "This is what you want!" He growled as he drove deeper inside of me.

"Ah," I let out a gasp. That shit hurt so good.

"This what you want? I asked you," Paul huffed as he slammed his hips into my pelvis.

"Yes!" I screamed out. Damn this was good. The pressure from his pelvis being on my clit was all too much. I could feel my back slipping off the wet wall but I didn't even worry, I just knew Paul wasn't going to let anything happen to me.

I felt like my loins would explode. He grinded his waist into my pelvis, driving me up the wall, going deeper and deeper with each stroke. My nipples hardening as he sucked and licked them. This felt so fucking good that I was coming in minutes.

"Ahhh" I growled. I bit into Paul's neck like a vampire. I couldn't help it. That was how hard I climaxed.

Paul laughed at me as I climaxed twice in a row. "Damn, that was fast" he said.

I felt kind of embarrassed, but he knew how fast he could make me cum. Paul took me down off the wall and turned me around so that my ass was facing him. "My turn now" he said as he pushed me until I was bent over at the waist. I bit my lip again, I just loved this man so much. I don't think anyone else could fuck me like this.

Paul slapped my ass, it stung but in a good way. I planted my hands on the back shower wall for support and let my man pile-drive me to ecstasy again. The sound of our skin slapping together was music to my ears. I loved every minute of being with him. We had been through so much together, the arguing and fighting, the cheating and abuse but now it was all over and life was so perfect.

* * *

I smiled as I sat at my desk and doodled Paul's name down on my notepad. My fun activity was interrupted by a knock at the door. Frowning, I stopped what I was doing and put down my pen.

"Come in"

In walked a man hiding behind a huge bouquet of red and white roses.

"These are for you" he said placing them down on my desk and walking out.

"They're beautiful" I said aloud to myself as I touched them. "Paul is so wonderful"

"Don't give him all the credit"

I looked up to see Adam leaning on the doorway, his elbow propped up, one hand in his pocket and his leg crossed at the ankle smiling at me. His smile soon faded when he saw the glare I shot at him.

"The hell do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Listen Steph, I'm sorry" he said walking towards my desk.

"No" I said pointing towards the door. "I don't want to hear any bullshit excuse you have, I just want you out. Don't you have some patients to be tending to or something?"

"Im on break. Listen, I know what I did was beyond wrong, but I had good reasoning for it."

"Oh really?" I said arching a brow and folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes, and if you'll just hear me out-"

"You have two minutes"

He ran towards the the door to shut it but I told him otherwise.

"No" I said shaking my head. "You won't be in here long enough to have to do that and might I add you're wasting time"

"Steph-"

"**TWO**! Minutes Adam"

"Ok, ok" he said taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk. "Look, I did it because I was testing Paul"

"Obviously" I said rolling my eyes.

"No. Not to make him mad but to see if he was truly a man of his word. To see if he had truly changed and he was what you made him out to be. I'm the type of guy that needs proof and not words. I have to see to believe and obviously you being here not banged up and in one piece is all the proof I need. Paul's a changed man Steph, and I should have believed you from the beginning but could you blame me?"

I eyed him curiously. "I'm listening"

"You might have never noticed, but I always knew about the physical abuse. I just knew I couldn't say anything until I got to know you more which is why I became closer to you. I just wanted to save you and get you out, I already told you my story on how I feel about women being abused, all I'm saying is I just wanted to help. I pushed a little too far but I feel I got to the bottom of it and there's no need of me pushing deeper and I'm sorry for what I've caused in doing so"

I sat back in my chair and let out a sigh of breath, unfolding my arms I leaned forward on my desk and entwined my fingers together. "Thank you for your concern, but this '_I always knew_' crap is just not true and further more-"

"Cut the crap Steph" he said waving his hand dismissively. "You might can full a shit ton of people with your wonderful make up skills and your bravado. But you can't fool a man whose seen and been through it all, especially when it was his mother."

I sucked in my teeth. He was impressing and yet pissing me off all at the same time.

"Well I believe that just proved me right, correct?"

"Well I believe your time is up, _correct_?" I shot back

He nodded his head. "Well, thanks for your time anyways Steph. And I hope we can move past this and be friends again one day" he said getting up out of the chair.

"We were never friends" I said, staring him right in the eyes.

" I guess I saw things differently"

" I guess you did"

"Enjoy the flowers and your day Steph, I'll be thinking about you" he said before exiting my office and closing the door.

I was raging with anger, how dare he tell me off? Asshole. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water in my face. I heard my office door open and something fall and someone yell out "damn!"

I grabbed a few pieces of paper towels and dabbed my face. "Adam, I swear if that's you again-" I said as I opened the door.

"Nope. Just me" Paul said looking up at me as he picked up some papers off my floor. He stood up and walked behind my desk, and placed them there, picking up my notepad in the process. "Well, I see someone has been thinking about me." He said smirking as he looked at me.

"Im always thinking of you" I said as I smiled and walked over towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips when I reached him.

Gently pulling away from the kiss, he smiled at me before looking at my desk again. "Where'd the flowers come from?" He said pointing towards them.

I sighed. "Adam"

I looked up just in time to see Paul's jaw tightening, his whole demeanor changing. "I'm...so...SICK OF HIM!" Paul said letting me go and smacking the vase of flowers against my wall, making a loud sound.

"Paul! Are you crazy!" I said as I walked over and opened my door, looking left and right to make sure no one heard that. No one was in the hallway and my secretary must have ran off to get coffee or lunch as she was not at her desk.

"No. What's crazy is the asshole who won't leave us the fuck alone! I'm sick of playing nice!" Paul roared as he slammed his fist hard on my desk, making everything on my desk shake.

"Baby, calm down" I said gently as I slowly walked over and started to rub his arm affectionally.

He let out a deep breath. "Steph, you better get rid of him before I do" and with that Paul snatched out of my grip and walked out of my office, slamming the door in the process.

_Ugh, why oh why must everything start to go wrong when everything was going so right! _I thought to myself.

My marriage was finally back to pitch perfectness like it was when we first got married and it was damn hard getting it this far, I wasn't about to let anyone or anything ruin that...especially not Adam.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the wait, time goes by so fast. Don't expect a update tomorrow because I'm going to be busy ALL day and don't expect one Friday because it's my graduation! Woot! Woot! :-)**

_A new beginning: I'm never looking back_** has been updated but damn I got update it again since the days went by so fast :-P**


	9. You're acting weird

**Sorry for the late update, Xbox Live has completely taken over my life lol.**

**And AHHHH! Triple H sent me a picture on twitter you guys! I asked him to take selfie and he did! And then he sent it to ME! :))))))) Just go to his profile and you'll see. I'm **_MegaStephHHHFan_

**Just when I thought I couldn't love him more. :)**

* * *

"Well, that was quite the show you put on earlier today" I said to Paul as I walked into his home office with my arms folded across my chest.

Not looking away from the computer, he held up his hand. "I'm not about to discuss this with you, so if that's what you want to talk about then get out." He said putting his hand down.

I scoffed. "Of course, the discuss always ends when _**you**_ want it to."

Glancing up at me for a few seconds, he smirked before going back to the computer.

"Paul, we have to discuss this"

"**No**, we don't" he said, the tone is voice harshening.

"And why not?" I replied, letting my tone match his.

He stood up from behind his desk and slowly walked over to me, lowering his head so that he was now eye to eye with me, he moved closer to where he was directly in my face.

"Because **I** said so" the cold tone never leaving his voice.

"Why are you in my face?"

"Because I can be" he said getting even closer, if that was even possible. Now I was pinned up against the wall with my back to it and Paul's face directly in mine. I turned my face to side so he wouldn't be breathing directly on me.

"Please get out of my face" I said softly.

He stayed for a moment or two before finally backing off and walking back over to the computer. "You're disturbing my work, get out" he said pointing towards the door.

"Fine. I didn't want to be in here anyways" I said as I left out and slammed the door in the process.

_That was odd._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Paul didn't come to bed last night, nor did I see him at breakfast this morning. He wasn't returning my calls or messages, it was almost like he was back to being his old self again.

I decided to try one more time before I headed into work for a meeting. Getting out of my car and walking towards the building I dialed him.

"What?" He asked, when he finally answered.

"I was just checking on you Paul"

"Well I'm fine and I'm busy, I'm about to go into surgery what do you need?"

I was surprised at the harsh tone he was using, I mean, what have I done to him?

"Nothing"

_Click!_

"Bastard" I muttered to myself as I opened the door to building and walked in.

* * *

Work was the usual, a meeting here and there and talking to a few potential clients on the phone. I was typing an email to a very important client when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said not looking up.

"Mrs. Levesque?" The man asked

"Yes, that would be me" I said looking away from the screen and at him.

"These are for you, and this is also for you" he said handing me the bouquet of flowers and a card before leaving.

"Thanks" I said as I put the flowers down on my desk and read the note.

**_I'm sorry for how I've been acting, forgive me? :)_**

**_Meet me for dinner at The Plaza at seven_**

**_Love, Paul_**

I smiled. At least he was finally coming around to his senses.

* * *

I smiled as I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, I was stunning to say the least. I had on a tight/body fitted red dress with the back cut out, it cupped my ass perfectly, there was a huge V-cut in the front, that showed just enough cleavage but left the rest to the imagination. I wore my black Christian Louboutin Coussin heels, I had a small black clutch, a diamond necklace on and the earrings to match. My wedding ring shined bright along with my 18 karat diamond bracelet. My hair hung down in long beautiful curls with one side tucked behind my ear. My makeup was light, but stellar, when you look this good you barely need any at all.

I sprayed just a dab of my Versace, bright crystal, perfume one of Paul's favorites on me, on my neck and on my wrist before grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

I got to the restaurant and was greeted by a girl named Ashley.

"Mrs. Levesque?"

"Yes"

"I'm Ashley, and I'll be your waiter, Mr. Levesque is waiting for you right this way" she said locking her arm in mine before leading me the way. "I must say, you're much more beautiful than your husband described, he said to be out on the look for a beautiful woman, but you're a goddess"

I smiled. "Why thank you Ashley"

"You're very welcome" she said as she unlinked her arm from mine. "Here you are"

I smiled as I sat across from Paul in one of the huge modern black leather swivel lounge chairs. I swear if you're small enough two people could fit in it, and it's comfortable as hell.

Ashley handed us menus and took our drink orders before leaving.

"This is a beautiful place" I said glancing around.

"Not as beautiful as you" Paul said taking my hand in his.

I glanced down at our hands before looking up at him and smiled.

"You look amazing Stephanie, I can't take my eyes off of you baby" he said grinning as he eyed me up and down, licking his bottom lip hungrily before pulling it in.

I blushed and my eyes sparkled. "Thank you, you're looking good yourself" Paul wore a tailored to a T light grey pinstripe suit, with a white shirt dress shirt and a grey tie and his black gucci dress shoes. His beautiful blonde locks hung past his shoulders, and his black diamond Rolex shined along with his wedding band. He wore his Gucci cologne, one of my favorites on him. I eyed him up and down as I smiled, my man sure does know how to look good.

"Baby, before the night gets started, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an asshole this morning and yesterday, I was just angry at Adam and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's ok"

"No, it's not. He gets under my skin and I can't allow that to happen anymore."

I nodded.

"Just let me ask you this"

"Anything"

"You don't like him, do you?" He said, looking me directly in my eyes.

I snatched away from his grip, stunned at his question. "Of course not, why would you think that?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

He shrugged "Just had to make sure that's all"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe" he said looking me directly in the eyes again.

I arched my brow. _What the hell? _I thought.

"Here ya go" Ashley said coming back with our drinks. She gave Paul his Ciroc vodka with orange juice on the rocks, and handed me my orange creamsicle cocktail.

"Thank you Ashely" Paul said as he took a sip of his drink.

"No prob. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the steak, very well done, with the broccoli and instead of cheese I want the soy sauce please." He said closing his menu and giving it back to her with a smile.

She smiled back. "And you ma'am?"

"I'm going to be simple, I'll just have the shrimp fried rice with soy sauce, add more broccoli and no carrots or peas, also a little side cup of sliced chicken please"

"_Nooo_ problem" she said as she finished writing my order and smiled as she grabbed my menu and walked off.

"Paul, why would you ask me that?" I asked the moment Ashley was out of sight.

"I told you, I was just making sure"

"And what made you think that you would even have to do that?"

He said nothing as he looked at me and smiled.

_This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. _I thought to myself as I squinted my eyes at him as I stared back.

* * *

Besides the weird conversation earlier, dinner was actually great and I had a blast, Paul and I walked back to my car hand in hand.

"So how did you get here babe?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Limo"

"Ah." I said nodding.

We had just arrived at the car when I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw that it was my friend Alise.

"STEPHY!" She said as she ran toward me and hugged me. "I knew that was you"

"Oh my god it's been ages" I said retuning the hug and smiling.

"I know, we've both been so busy lately"

"Hi Alise"

"Oh, hello Paul" she said rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to me. They've never liked each other and probably never will and I can't seem to understand why.

"How have you been Alise?" Paul asked

"Fabulous, and you?"

"Astonishing" he said smirking

"I could think of another word to describe you that starts with an _A_ and _As-something_" she said as she glared at him before turning back to me once again.

Paul smirked as he shook his head and got in the car.

"Listen, since your birthday is coming up, we have to do something together, we just have to" I said cheerfully.

"Yes, we do. You, me, Kerry, and Trina"

"Oh my god, I haven't seen them in so long either"

"I know, they're going to go crazy, look I got a new number" she said taking a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse, using it to write something. "Call me" she said handing it back to me. "That's all of our numbers, don't be afraid to use them"

"I won't" I said as I gave her a final hug before saying our goodbyes,

I got in the car and glanced over at Paul who didn't look all too thrilled.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"That bitch, she's always fucking with me"

I chuckled. "Oh calm down, it's been like this with you two for years, one would think you'd be used to it by now"

"Well everyone doesn't think like you now do they?" He said in a mocking tone

"What the hell is your problem? What's with these mood swings lately?"

He said nothing as he scoffed and turned the car on, backing out of the parking spot. The ride home was very quiet and awkward for me. We got home, and put on our pajamas and went straight to bed.

Paul dozed right off, but after 20 minutes of tossing and turning, I couldn't go to sleep without wondering what was up with him. I was about to wake him up when his phone buzzed. I got out of bed and walked over to his side, and picked it up off the table. I arched a brow when I saw the name** _'Jenna'_** flash across the screen. What the hell was someone doing texting him at this hour and especially someone named Jenna. I looked at Paul and back at the phone before opening up the text.

* * *

**Leave Reviews :-)**


	10. Why the sudden change?

**Just want you to know, this story is about to take a HUGE turn. :-)**

* * *

**_*Hey. I know it's late and you're probably asleep, but the minute you wake up, I need you to call me ASAP._**

Deciding to play along, I pretended to be Paul texting back.

**_Got up to pee lol, saw your text, what's up?_**

**_*We need to talk._**

**_About?_**

**_*The situation we're currently facing at the moment._**

**_What situation?_**

**_*You not keeping good on your promise. ._**

**_What promise? o.O_**

**_*You know, to take care of the little problem we have. _**

**_What problem?_**

**_*Paul, like what the fuck? .-._**

**_You know how fucking early in the morning it is? I can't think straight right now. :/_**

**_*You know, the baby. Have you even talked to Steph yet?_**

I couldn't breathe, the air was caught in my lungs as I looked at what I read.

_Paul got another woman pregnant? The cheating bastard! I knew this new him was too good to be true. _I thought.

"GET THE FUCK UP YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!" I roared as I angrily snatched the covers off of Paul.

"Whaaaa, huh?" He said as he sat up and looked around the room confused.

"FUCK YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!" I said punching him in the chest. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked as he raised his arms to protect himself from my wild punches.

"WHO THE FUCK IS JENNA HUH!? WHO IS SHE!?"

"Um, my assistant" he said as he looked at me

"Oh yeah! I'm sure she's done a lot of _assisting_ for you huh? Including getting a baby"

"Wait what?" He said looking at me like I was crazy

I threw the phone at him, he ducked just in time before it could hit him.

"Are you crazy!?" He said as he picked up the phone and read the text, then he looked at me and smirked before he started laughing.

"What's so fucking funny!?" I roared.

"She's talking about Jessica, her assistant"

"Your assistant has an assistant?" I asked, not believing him.

"Yes, technically Jenna's my secretary but same thing right? Jessica has a 6 month old son, the father works crazy hours and she does too. The parents live too far away and she doesn't have the time to find a sitter, so I allowed her to bring the baby to work as long as she could keep him quiet and do her work. She gets her job done, problem is the baby won't shut the fuck up, so I promised Jenna I would get someone to come in and babysit the child all throughout the day while they work in peace. I've been so busy myself lately that I haven't had the chance to do it, I was actually going to ask you to help me find a sitter."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You really expect me to believe that bullshit?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter if you do, why don't you try texting back and see for yourself, or better yet, call her or even better, let me give you Jessica's number and you can talk to her"

I sighed.

"Exactly. I don't have some bastard child running around Steph. If I'm going to have a child with anyone, It's going to be you."

I have to admit I smiled a little on the inside from hearing that.

"Go ahead, text her back, it doesn't bother me. She's probably going to call anyways because if I don't text her back at the exact moment after she texts me she calls."

Low and behold, the damn phone starts to ring.

"Hello" Paul said putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey, why didn't you answer me back? Have you talked to Steph yet about finding a sitter? I can't take this shit anymore. She texted me a while ago saying it might be another three weeks until she can find a sitter. Paul I can't work like this and you know I can't. That baby is precious but he won't shut up, he cries all the time!...PAUL I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Paul laughed for a minute before looking up at me and smirking. "Why don't you talk to Steph yourself" he said as he tossed me the phone and got up and walked into the bathroom

"Hello? Steph is this you? Are you there?"

"Yes"

"Ok good, because you've got to help me, girl just let me tellllll you what happened the other day"

_Oh god_. I thought to myself as I held the phone to my ear and sat down on the bed to listen to Jenna ramble on and on.

* * *

"So, great news" I said to Paul as I walked into his home office.

"You scored us tickets to the Toni Braxton concert?" He said, his eyes sparkling

"No"

His huge smile quickly turned into an angry snarl. I laughed.

"You know I love her"

"More than me, yes, I know. But like I told you yesterday, they were sold out"

"You're just slow, I coulda got em, had you told me on time" he said turn around in his chair to face the wall, folding his arms, pouting like a child.

I laughed. "I'm sorry honey, maybe next time" I said as I walked over and turned the chair around and sat in his lap. "I found the perfect sitter for Jessica"

"Who?"

"Me"

"What?"

"Until I actually find one"

"You're kidding right?"

"Well, I would like to have children someday and I should get some practice"

"I'm sorry but that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard and that child is the devil"

"Paul!"

"He is! Never shuts the fuck up, shits everywhere, little demon spawn I'm telling ya"

"And you think our child would be perfect?"

"No. But it wouldn't be like that kid"

"And how are you so sure?"

"I just am, listen, it was a nice gesture and all but the answer is no."

I stood up and and folded my arms. "Funny, because I wasn't asking for your permission"

He stood up too. "You didn't have to, the answer is no. The last thing I want is a screaming kid, that's not mine, when I come home. **No** Stephanie, N-O, **No**. End of the discussion" he said as he sat back down.

I scoffed. "You can just be so difficult at times" I said shaking my head.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Deal with it"

I said a few choice words about him in my head before turning around and walking out the door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

"And then he's all like, I don't want a kid that's not mine screaming when I get home" I said in a mocking tone to my friend Emma who is also my attorney.

"Well Steph, he has a point"

"Oh God, not you too"

"Look at it from his point of view"

"I've tried"

"Barely"

"But..."

"No buts Steph, and besides, just take his advice and call it a day okay?"

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I hate to leave but I have a case to handle, I'll call you"

"Bye love" I said waving from my desk

She winked and left. It wasn't long before there was a knock, I figured she just forgot something.

"Come in"

"Stephanie"

"Oh god, what the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough? Just leave Adam."

"Damn, just the sight of me turns you off huh?"

"You've never turned me on" I said rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be performing some sort of surgery or something?"

"No. I have the week off"

"And you're here why?"

"I just want to make things right between us, you hate me and I can't live with that. I can live with you not liking me and never wanting to speak to me. But the fact that you hate me hurts"

"I don't hate you, but I truly despise you, I loathe you Adam"

"Fair enough"

"Now will you leave?"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"I was only doing what I thought was right"

"Exactly. What **_you_** thought was right. Not what was actually right"

"But can you blame me?"

"Yes. Stay out of business that isn't yours"

"But.."

"But you're lucky you're not dead, you kissed me Adam, in front of my husband whom you know was watching us. You disrespected him and you disrespected me and I have no sympathy for you, now please leave" I said pointing towards the door.

"Stephanie"

"Leave! **Now**!"

Adam sighed as he reluctantly left out of my office.

"And stay gone" I said to myself as I continued my paperwork.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked Paul as I began to take out some frozen meat from the freezer. "Steak or chicken?"

"Chicken, I had steak for lunch"

I nodded as I placed the packet of chicken in the microwave to thaw it out.

"So, how was work?" I asked

"The usual, and you?"

"Same. Emma came by to see me and we chatted for a bit before she had to go work on a case"

"Ah"

I was contemplating whether or not I should tell Paul about Adam. Lately he just blows up if he hears his name. But then again, I didn't want to be _that_ wife, you know, the one who keeps even the tiniest of secrets from her husband.

"But she wasn't the only one that dropped by, I got yet another unexpected and unwanted visitor"

"Who?" He said as he played flappy bird on his phone

"...Adam"

He slammed the phone down hard on the table, cracking the screen.

"What the fuck was he doing at your office today?" Paul asked, standing up and walking towards me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, he said he had the week off and wanted to talk to me. But I wouldn't let him say his peace, I told him to get out. He didn't want to leave but eventually he did"

"Eventually?"

"Without problem though, he just looked at me for a while trying to get some sympathy and then left"

"I want to fire his ass so bad"

"I've been meaning to ask you why can't you?"

"Fucking clause in his contract."

"What kind of clause?"

"Before I took over, dipshit was close to the boss. He knew Adam wasn't ready to take over the position I currently have, so instead, he put a clause in his contract that basically said he couldn't be fired unless he did something very serious. That's why he gets away with half the shit he does now."

"That would explain why he's never at work"

"Exactly. He gets paid whether he shows up or not"

"Can't you move him to another hospital?"

"Don't you think if I could, I would have already?" He said with an attitude

"Well damn, I didn't know."

Paul sighed. "I don't want to fight Stephanie"

I said nothing as I walked back over to the microwave and took out the chicken. I carried it over to the sink and ripped open the packet. Grabbing a huge bowl, I dumped the chicken into it and turned on the water as I began to wash it, not once looking at Paul.

Dinner was quiet, not much was said. We ate our food and I cleaned up as Paul got out of his chair and started to walk towards our room when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He sighed and handed me the phone

"Who is it?" I asked as he began to walk away

"That bitch" he said as he turned the corner.

"Hello?"

"Fuck Paul"

I smirked as I shook my head. "Hello Alise, how are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Could be better but I won't complain. What's up?"

"My birthday! You know it's coming up right?"

"Why of course"

"Well what you got planned for me?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, we're going to have a good time"

"We better, because when Kerry planned my party last year, it rained. Then when Trina planned it...well let's not discuss that"

"Exactly"

"So, I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry, I got this" I said placing my hand to my chest

"Alright, well I was just checking on you"

"Sure you were" I said sarcastically

She laughed. "I'll talk to you later Steph"

"Alright, goodnight"

* * *

The days I had to plan for Alise's birthday came and went by fast. We had a blast, the girls and I had a wonderful dinner, went bowling, went shopping and now we were headed back to my place.

I was hoping that Paul wasn't going to be there, over the course of time, things between us had gotten pretty bad once again and I have no idea why. Random mood swings and temper tantrums. Screaming and cursing at me for no reason whatsoever, I had no idea what was going on. And once again, he has caused all the confidence I had built up to fade. Instead of speaking my mind like I would normally do, I was quiet, I guess because I was afraid of what he'd do next. He hasn't hit me, but he did slam my back against the wall one night after a huge argument. He apologized, but it wasn't very sentimental but I took it anyway knowing it's probably be the only one I'd get from him.

I just don't understand this man, how can he go from being so loving and caring in the beginning of our marriage to being so hateful and mean and abusive, to loving and caring and hateful again. I just don't get it, was it me? Nah. It was definitely him, I've done nothing but be a faithful wife to him. It was him that needed to change, because truth be told, I don't know how much more I could take.

"You guys ready to have a good time?" Trina asked as I gave her the key to my house and she opened the door.

"I am!" Kerry yelled out

I smiled and said nothing as I walked in. We chatted for a bit and I kept noticing Trina was looking down at her watch every few minutes or so.

"You expecting something?" I asked

"Someone" she said and then there was a knock out the door. "And there he is" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"_He_?" I said aloud

Trina walked back into the living room holding hands with a much younger man. He was beautiful, and had a killer smile.

"Ladies, this is Mike" Trina said letting go of his hand and pointing to him "and he will be our entertainment for the night, if ya know what I mean"

"Oh hell yeah!" Alise said smiling

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm" Kerry said shaking her head as she licked her lips.

"No" I said as I stood up "Paul won't..."

"Fuck Paul" Alise said cutting in "this is my birthday and you promised me it would be a good one yes?"

" I know but..."

"No buts, Steph, just enjoy our entertainment" Kerry said as she pulled out a bunch of one dollar bills.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends with me" Mike said in his sexy Italian accent.

_Oh god. There's more? _I thought

"THERES MORE!," Alise said aloud

"Yes" he answered and within seconds, three more handsome men walked in.

Trina ran over towards the radio and started playing some music.

The men smiled and started to take off their clothes, and one started to grind on Trina. One walked over to me and started dancing slowly, ripping his shirt off and grabbing my hands, placing them on his hard abs.

"No. I can't" I said as I snatched my hands back

"Oh come on Steph, don't be a party pooped" Alise said as she stuffed a few dollar bills in Mike's underwear.

Before I could answer, the stripper picked me up in his arms and started grinding on me.

"The hell is this?"

My heart felt like it fell into my stomach. The music stopped, everything stopped. I quickly got out of the strippers arms and turned around to see Paul standing there, holding his brief case and looking at the scene before him. He didn't look angry, he looked calm, but I know him and he was anything but calm right now.

"Oh, Hi Paul" Trina said as she walked over to shake his hand

"Hello, Trina" he said shaking it.

"We were just celebrating Alise's birthday that's all"

He smiled "no need to explain"

"I think the guys should leave" I said as I looked at Paul, his focus directed elsewhere.

"But it's her birthday" Kerry said

"It's okay," Paul said smiling "carry on, don't let me interrupt your fun" he said before walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Just know that this one is mine fellas" he said smiling before walking off.

"Well, that went well" Trina said smiling "let's start the music back up" she said reaching for the remote to the radio.

"No, Trina" I said grabbing her hand

"But he said..."

"Trina" I said giving her a stern look.

"Ok, fine" she said placing the remote down on the table. "We'll continue this at my place, come on boys" Trina said as she started walking towards the door and the men followed.

"Don't leave me!" Kerry said as she ran after them

"You gonna be okay?" Alise asked me as she walked up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes" I said shaking my head "I'll be fine"

"Okay, well call if you need anything"

"I will" I said turning to face her. "Go enjoy your birthday" I said smiling

"Alright" she said hugging me before she grabbed her purse. I walked her to the door and we said our goodbyes before I shut it.

I stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity, I don't know why, but I was terribly afraid to turn around.

* * *

**Leave reviews :-) sorry for the wait.**

If you haven't already, check out my **new** story **My Savior** :-)


End file.
